<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785131">Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona | Revelations Persona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>For a writing trade, Gen, Lesbian Yukino and mentions of comphet, Post-P2EP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukino and Reiji tend to each other's wounds after one of their usual brawls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kido Reiji &amp; Mayuzumi Yukino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxetia/gifts">sxetia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yukino hisses as Reiji cleans out the wound on her face, the very wound he left there with a well-timed punch. How he finds a way to even make the patching up hurt like a bitch, Yukino doesn’t know, but she guesses it’s not her place to question it. She left her own injuries on Reiji, anyway, and she’ll be patching those up soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop makin’ that fuckin’ face.” He huffs as he places a bandage over the wound. “You’re a big girl, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukino punches his arm and grabs the cleaning alcohol herself. “Just you wait, you’re gonna be yelping soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clearly holds in a yell and hiss of his own because of what she said as she cleans a scratch on his arm. One good thing about her nails, she thinks, is the damage they can do when she can get ‘em on skin. Reiji’s probably realizing that, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razors are still more her style, but against a friend? Nah, it’s better for it to be a regular ol’ brawl. She’ll send plenty of suckers to the hospital if pushed to it, even now, but Reiji is a friend. Probably the only one who understands this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one who understands trading blows to come to an agreement, or to knock some sense into each other. Reiji understands the language of brawling like no other friend of hers does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wonders if Maya is going to ask where she got the bruises from when she goes into work tomorrow. Wonders if the lady waiting at home for Reiji’ll be worried when he walks home all banged up. The people in their lives who just don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, as much as they likely want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Mayuzumi.” Reiji pulls his arm away. “You tryin’ to give me alcohol poisoning or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” She scratches her cheek as she pulls out bandages. “Got lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need me to knock the thoughts outta you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukino snorts. “Nah, you’ve knocked plenty out of me today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji shrugs as she finishes bandaging his arm. “Suit yourself. Now c’mere, your face is still covered in shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, but lets him clean it off and slap her cheek, fairly gently. He smiles at her and she returns it as he patches up another wound on her face. Nothing quite like beating the other to a pulp and then patching each other up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the wife?” She asks as he pulls away and she takes her turn fixing up his face. “Not too angry when you come up like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She used to get worried, ‘til I explained it was you.” He shrugged. “Said she hopes I knock the fact you don’t like men into you for good one of these times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She punches his shoulder before continuing cleaning his face. “Tell her I said thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno if you really mean that, given you’re throwin’ punches again, but alright. Want me to tell Takashi Auntie Yukki says hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, maybe give him one of the razors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gets into my knives enough, no way in hell am I doing that.” He rolls his eyes as she finishes patching up his face and they both stand. “Kid is already a killin’ machine, you don’t need to add to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad.” She stretches. “Inaba’s gonna show up with an axe for him before I can throw him a razor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Masao tries he’ll get his ass beat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukino snorts. “And here I thought us beating the shit out of each other was special to our friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it is. It’ll be one-sided is I’m beating on Masao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” She pats his shoulder. “Well, see ya next time one of us needs the shit beat out of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya.” He pats her shoulder in return. “Oh, and good luck with that cute blonde you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Kido!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>